Traktat trzeciego rozbioru Polski pomiędzy Rosją i Prusami (1795)
W imię Najświętszej i Niepodzielnej Trójcy Świętej. Jego Królewska Mość król Prus i Jej Cesarska Mość cesarzowa wszech Rosji pragnąc porozumieć się bardziej szczegółowo i w ostatniej instancji w przedmiocie zastrzeżeń, zawartych w konwencji podpisanej w Sankt Petersburgu 2 stycznia 1795 roku pomiędzy dwoma dworami cesarskimi, której treść została ostatnio przedstawiona dworowi w Berlinie, i by ustalić z większą dokładnością granice, które powinny oddzielać odnośne trzy mocarstwa sąsiadujące z Polską, po całkowitym podziale tej ostatniej, wybrali i uprawomocnili w tym celu swoich przedstawicieli, mianowicie: Jego Królewska Mość król Prus pana Fryderyka Augusta Emanuela hrabiego von Tauenzien, swojego posła nadzwyczajnego i ministra pełnomocnego na dworze Rosji, swojego szambelana, pułkownika piechoty i adiutanta, kawalera Orderu Pour le Mérite i Orderu Świętego Jana Jerozolimskiego. Jej Cesarska Mość cesarzowa pana Iwana Ostermanna, wicekanclerza, rzeczywistego radcę prywatnego, senatora i kawalera orderów Świętego Andrzeja, Aleksandra Newskiego, Wielkiego Krzyża Świętego Włodzimierza pierwszej klasy, kawalera Orderu Świętej Anny, pana Aleksandra hrabiego Bezborodko, wielkiego ochmistrza dworu, rzeczywistego radcę prywatnego, dyrektora generalnego poczt i kawalera orderów Świętego Andrzeja, Aleksandra Newskiego i Wielkiego Krzyża Świętego Włodzimierza pierwszej klasy i pana Arkadija Morkowa, radcę prywatnego, członka Kolegium Spraw Zagranicznych, kawalera Orderu Świętego Andrzeja i Wielkiego Krzyża Świętego Włodzimierza pierwszej klasy. Którzy, zebrawszy się wspólnie z pełnomocnikiem Jego Cesarskiej Mości cesarza Rzymian panem Ludwikim hrabią Cobenzlem, kawalerem Wielkiego Krzyża Królewskiego Orderu Świętego Stefana Węgierskiego, jego szambelanem, rzeczywistym radcą poufnym i ambasadorem nadzwyczajnym i pełnomocnym przy Jej Cesarskiej Mości cesarzowej wszech Rosji, po przekazaniu sobie i wymianie swych pełnomocnictw, które znaleźli w dobrej i właściwej formie, zgadzają się na poniższe zapisy: Artykuł I. Konwencja wspomniana w preambule niniejszego aktu, jak gdyby była zamieszczona słowo po słowie stanowi niewzruszoną podstawę niniejszego porozumienia, we wszystkim tym co dotyczy nabytków Jej Cesarskiej Mości cesarzowej Rosji. W wyniku czego, Jej Cesarska Mość pozostanie w posiadaniu wszystkich ziem, miast i okręgów i innych posiadłości, które tam są określone a Jego Królewska Mość król Prus zagwarantuje jej własność i wieczyste używanie. Artykuł II. Jego Cesarska Mość cesarz Rzymian przez wzgląd na przyjaźń do Jego Królewskiej Mości króla Prus, odstąpi na jego korzyść terytorium od punktu, który leży w linii prostej od Świdrów nad Wisłą do ujścia Bugu do Narwi, w ten sposób, że cały ten okręg będzie zawarty w dziale, który w wyniku postanowień niniejszej deklaracji został przyznany drogą podziału Jego Królewskiej Mości królowi Prus, a Jej Cesarska Mość w podobny sposób zagwarantuje mu własność i wieczyste używanie. Artykuł III. Demarkacja przyszłych granic pomiędzy państwami Austrii i Prus od strony województwa krakowskiego pozostanie nierozstrzygnięta i dwie układające się strony zachęcone obopólną intencją widzenia uregulowanej w sposób zadowalający bezpiecznej wyraźnej granicy, wygodnej i zabezpieczonej od każdej napaści doszły do przekonania, że będzie ona wyznaczona i utrwalona w sposób przyjacielski przez komisarzy demarkatorów, którzy będą wysłani przez obie strony. Jej Cesarska Mość cesarzowa wszech Rosji ze swej strony przydzieli do pomocy swojego komisarza, by służył jako doradca i arbiter na wypadek wyniknięcia różnicy zdań pomiędzy komisarzami zainteresowanych stron. Ci, na skutek zaufania do bezstronności Jej Cesarskiej Mości i na równi dążąc ją swoją przyjaźnią obiecują i dopełnią wszystkich starań, by mieć to na względzie w swoich radach i przy podejmowaniu swoich decyzji. Ponadto uzgodniono, że dzieło całkowitej demarkacji będzie zakończone na przestrzeni 3 miesięcy od daty podpisania niniejszego traktatu. Tymczasem całe terytorium, zaznaczone na mapie Zanonniego przez linię wytyczoną od miejsca, gdzie rzeka Soła wpada do Wisły pomiędzy Górką i Gromcem, idąca na ukos przez Krzeszowice wydłużająca się omijając po prawej stronie miasta Skała i Miechów, kończąca się w Czarnowicach nad Pilicą, skąd biegnie nurtem tej rzeki - pozostanie okupowana przez wojska Jego Królewskiej Mości króla Prus aż do czasu, gdy dzieło demarkacji zostanie zakończone i potwierdzone według wyznaczonych tu reguł. Artykuł IV. Jego Cesarska Mość cesarz Rzymian, i Jego Królewska Mość król Prus gwarantują sobie wzajemnie i uroczyście nabytki terytorialne, które po zakończeniu prac komisji mieszanej i po arbitrażu Jej Cesarskiej Mości cesarzowej wszech Rosji, będą im wzajemnie przysądzone i które będą im zagwarantowane przez rzeczoną Jej Cesarską Mość cesarzową wszech Rosji. Artykuł V. Lecz miasto Kraków, tak jak inne ziemie przyznane Jego Cesarskiej Mości cesarzowi Rzymian przez niniejszy traktat jak również przez wyżej wymienioną deklarację z 3 stycznia 1795 i gdzie były by jeszcze wojska Jego Królewskiej Mości króla Prus, będą one ewakuowane w przeciągu 6 tygodni od czasu podpisania niniejszego traktatu i oddane oddziałom wyznaczonym przez Jego Cesarską Mość cesarza Rzymian do ich odebrania i objęcia w posiadanie. Artykuł VI. W ten sam sposób postępować się będzie w sprawie ewakuacji i oddania ziem i miast w obecnej chwili okupowanych przez wojska Jej Cesarskiej Mości cesarzowej wszech Rosji, które przypadły w podziale Jego Królewskiej Mości królowi Prus. Artykuł VII. Jeśli z powodu wrogości do postanowień niniejszego traktatu podziałowego i jego skutków jedna z trzech wysokich układających się stron zostanie zaatakowana przez jakieś państwo, dwie pozostałe przyłączą się do niej i przyjdą z pomocą wszystkich swoich sił i wszystkich środków aż do całkowitego ustania ataku. Artykuł VIII. Niniejszy traktat zostanie ratyfikowany w formie stosowanej przez dwa układające się dwory. Protokoły ratyfikacyjne zostaną wymienione w ciągu 6 tygodni lub wcześniej o ile to będzie możliwe. Na znak czego my pełnomocnicy, podpisujemy i kładziemy swoje pieczęcie z herbami. Fryderyk August Emanuel hrabia von Tauenzien, hrabia Iwan Ostermann, Aleksander hrabia Bezborodko, Arkadij hrabia Morkow |tłumaczenie= }} Kategoria:Historia nowożytna Kategoria:Rozbiory Polski Kategoria:Umowy dwustronne Kategoria:Przekłady z języka francuskiego